ichebodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Short Version
Welcome to our server! We understand not wanting to read a bucketload of lore when you're first establishing yourself in a new community, so we have constructed a shorter, compact version of the most need-to-know facts about our lore. This way you can dive right in and start playing instantly, and expand your knowledge, if you choose to do so, in the future. Enjoy! Dimensions: : So, lets start big and narrow it down. Our world is set in three dimensions. Think of it a little like alternate universes: A realm for the universe we know of (Coffera), a realm for the demon's universe (Dimelle), and a place between the two that is comparable to Limbo (Reyth). This is the most complicated aspect to our lore, so be sure to read carefully, and don't be afraid to ask questions! The Multiverse : The Multiverse is the super-dimension, in which all smaller dimensions reside. :* Often called "The Void" or "The absent" :* Nothing is known about The Multiverse, besides a map that was drawn by a demon. :* The demons refuse to share informaiton about The Multiverse besides the map, commenting that it is a mystery humans must uncover for themselves. : Dimelle : [pronunciation: Dim-EL] adopted with alternate pronunciation from the welsh term "dim lle" meaning "no place" :* Often called "The Spirit Realm" or "The Demon Realm" :* The non-physical dimension in which demons live :* Not '''comparable to places like hell, the nether, or the end. :* '''Not associated with evil. : Coffera : koff-ER-ah adopted from the welsh word "corfforol" meaning "physical" :* The physical dimension that contains the human universe. :* some demons can travel to Coffera, but they struggle maintining a physical form : Reyth : reeth adopted from the welsh word "rhith" meaning "illusion" :* The plane of existance between Coffera and Dimelle. :* It is not inhabited by any known sentient or non-sentient lifeforms. It is a "door" of sorts between Dimelle and Coffera. :* Both humans and Demons can travel to Reyth with minimal effort, and so it is often used as a place of meeting. :* Reyth is primarily attached to the physical realm, Coffera. :* You can see and move aound in Coffera whilst in Reyth, but you can't be seen, heard or felt, in turn. :* Reyth is comparable to Limbo Demons Demons are not evil, nor are they red men with horns. They are instead foriegn beings from a seperate dimension named Dimelle, and are as varied and diverse in species as all the different creatures that walk upon our planet. The name "demon" comes from a time that humans could not explain the existence of beings able to fabricate into and out of reality, and so they named them after creatures from ancient folklore. Thus, they are not technically ''demons, but instead intelegent life from a place other than our universe. 'Facts *They can take on many shapes and sizes, but are unable to mimic complicated forms (this includes human forms!). The closest demons can get to looking like true humans, are the Ichochebod. * Not all demons are the same level of intellegence. Some are more like animals. * A demon can '''not '''harm you physically with it's form. For example, it can't punch or hit you, as it would not be able to maintain it's form on impact, and it would zap back into Dimelle. * Demons are exeptionally easy to get rid of temporarily. Demons are very vulnerable whilst trying to hold a physical form, and if you were to hit one, it's form would collapse and it would sink back into Dimelle. ** '''However: Doing this can cause a devistating explosion of void matter and magic if the demon is holding a more complex form. People are taught from a very young age to never hit a demon! * A demon '''can '''infect your soul through a process called posession, but if you do not practice magic, you have no chance of becoming posessed. ** Demon posessions are often by demons with little sentience, so creatures comparable to wild animals. * Demons struggle talking and making sound, as sound is a foreign concept. Often demons will communicate, or at least try and communicate, through light patterns and sign language. : Magic : Magic is vital to the survival and stability of both Dimelle and Coffera :